Lockwood & Co: The Truth About Ghosts
by TheDarkWritingAngels
Summary: Lockwood and co. have found some ghosts, ghosts that talk, ghosts that can reveal the truth. What will happen when the lies start to unravel? To uncover a plot that has grown out of control! When the lies unfurl will the agents at Lockwood and co, and their new companions, have the strength to pay the price for discovering the truth about ghosts?
1. Chapter 1: Human

**Disclaimer:** We don't own _Lockwood & Co. _

**Hey, I'm Summer! This is a followup story to _I'm Mad, But It's Not My fault._ Me and my friend Amelia published on her account The Greedy Reader 1. So go check that out first or you won't really understand where a few of the characters came from and why their here. **

* * *

Grace P.O.V.

Damn the jar!

Damn the 'experiments'!

Damn George, damn Lockwood! Wait don't damn them . . . It's not strictly speaking their fault . . . But still, they deserves to be punished! Naughty Lockwood! Naughty George! Naughty, naughty boy's . . .

At first it was fine, they all talked to me regularly, asked me lots of questions too. But then . . . then they started blaming me for the fact I didn't know the answers to their questions. They said that I was tricking them, hiding information from them, lying to them. Well, I was most certainly doing no such thing.

Theo refused to talk to them, so they kept her on the shelf under a black cloth. I couldn't see her or hear her. The only company I had was the skull . . . And a fat lot of friendliness he was, always making snide remarks, sassy remarks, witty remarks . . . Well I'll tell you now, he was most certainly not funny ' _N_ _ot so friendly now are they!_ ' and ' _T_ _hought they were your friend did you?_ ' the evil cackling soon got more than a little tiresome.

They kept warning me that if I didn't answer their questions I would pay. Well I soon found out what they meant by _pay_ , and it didn't involve money like I had assumed. Instead of a fine I got fire. They put me outside, and let me burn. I screamed at them to make it stop, to please, please make it stop, I would try harder, I would try to understand the questions, and I would try to find the answers. But I honestly didn't know the answers to their silly questions, so I blistered and burned.

Then they put me in the oven, until I was a shriveled charred blistering blob of ectoplasm. And then they blasted me with specs of salt. But I couldn't do anything, I couldn't answer their questions. I heard them arguing all the time about whether or not I was actually lying. George didn't care about whether I was in _pain,_ he just wanted answers.

Lockwood thought that I wasn't human, and I guess he's right, I'm not human, but I'm not an animal, and you wouldn't burn an animal alive. Lockwood thought that I didn't _feel_. But Lucy didn't have either of those excuses, so she thought that my torture was unnecessary.

The change came after my worst torturing yet. The real, actual, FIRE! George and Lockwood built a fire in the tiny back garden of 35 Portland row, and chucked me in it! It's the worst memory of my entire life (and afterlife). I screamed and burned and suffocated, I writhed around in my jar, screaming at them to let me out. But all they did was enthuse about how the skull didn't react to fire the way I did.

But Lucy heard my screams, and it turns out Lockwood and George were torturing me behind her back. She had made them promise to stop doing experiments on me, but they just wanted to try one last thing, or two, or three last things.

So Lucy pulled my from the fire. And was very angry at Lockwood and George, shouting and arguing commenced. But I didn't notice, I was too busy writhing in pain, I was suffocating and burning and tingling all over.

Lucy took my jar down into the basement where I was usually kept.

"It's over, it's over! Stop screaming . . . Why are you screaming?!" She started the sentence reassuringly, but ended it shouting.

"Help, burning, burning . . ." I choked, "can't . . . Breathe . . . Get . . . Me . . . OUT!"

"I can't let you out! Lockwood would kill me, not to mention the danger you pose . . ." She hesitated watching me gasp for air. "Ok, I'm letting you out, but if you try anything funny your going straight back in . . ."

And now I'm out, out of the _damn_ jar. But I can hear something now, a small squeaking sound, it's coming from Theo's jar.

Lucy has positioned herself in front of the door, she's turned to see if anyone's coming, so if I run I should be able to reach Theo's jar and get back in time.

I run, grab the jar, and get back inside the circle Lucy drew, no she didn't draw . . . She, sprinkled.

I pull the iron chains off the jar and I can see Theo, she's writhing and screaming, just like I was, so I pull the rubber seal from her jar, and out she pops, and she lies, panting, on floor at my feet.

Lucy yelps. "I told you no funny business!" She yells.

"Well, Theo was suffocating, like I was . . . I just . . . We can't just let her suffer . . ."

"What's going on?" Lockwood says quietly.

"Uhh, well . . . I was suffocating, so . . ." I begin, but I'm pretty sure I'm not helping, so I stop.

"So I let her out for some fresh air!" Lucy ended my sentence for me, looking defiant.

"She was _suffocating,_ and you just thought you'd let her out? So what about Theo? Huh? Was she _suffocating_ too?" Lockwood says angrily.

"Well, this is interesting!" Cackled the skull, grinning wickedly from the table. "Do you fancy letting me out, huh, Grace? We could show these humans whose boss, teach them some manners!"

"I'd say it's you who needs to learn some manners!" I exclaim, appalled that he would think of such a thing. I mean, that would make me just as bad as George and Lockwood, I most certainly would not like live with the guilt . . .

Lockwood leaps forward and slashes at me with his fancy _Pirate Sword_ , his face is cold and emotionless, seeing his face so _empty_ makes me sad. I'm too caught up examining his face to even think of dodging the fancy _Pirate Sword_ , and it slashes my left thigh. I feel the sting and cry out. Covering the wound with my hand I slowly retreat backwards until I'm against the wall.

"Hey! Don't do that! She didn't do anything! And we were suffocating . . . Or I was at any rate!" Theo exclaims in anger.

"Ow!" I exclaim. "Now look what you've done! I'm bleeding!"

I pull my hand away and look at the blood.

"I'm . . . bleeding?" I ask, unsure now. "Ghosts don't bleed . . . do they? Did you have ketchup or something on the end of your _Pirate Sword_? Or did you already have blood on it, from your other victims?"

"Victims? What do you mean victims?" George says indignantly. "Your not a victim, your an evil spirit!"

"George you tortured her! I think she counts as a victim!" Lucy retorts angrily.

"Tortured?" Theo exclaims breathlessly. "How dare you! How dare _you_! Grace never did anything to hurt _you_! She wouldn't hurt a _fly_!"

"So how did you die then? Huh? Just decided to drop dead did you?" George asked suspiciously.

"It was an accident . . ." I whisper, turning white with the memory.

 _Theo had crept into the house, scared and worried. I had seen the fear in her face and decided she needed cheering up, so I said 'hello', and she just stood there staring at me._ _I was so happy to meet another human that I hugged her._ _I didn't know that I would hurt her, but obviously I did, she got ghost-touched and . . ._ _Best not to think about what_ _happened next._

"It wasn't her fault . . . She didn't know she would hurt me, she didn't want to hurt me . . ." Theo mumbles. "She was giving me a _hug_! She was trying to cheer me up, but . . ."

"Yeah, that's what she said, how do you know it's true? I had all the right to use _persuasion_ , she's probably done worse in her time," George said defensively.

Lockwood just stood there looking at the cut on my leg.

"Guys, your missing the point!" I exclaim, annoyed that I had let their silly argument sidetrack me.

"And the point is?" George asked irritably.

"I'm _bleeding_! Bleeding I say! And ghosts don't _bleed_! I'm a human!" Oh my god that's right! I'm human!

I start to jump up and down squealing, "I'm human! Human! Human! Human!"

I stopped jumping, and glanced around.

Theo had fallen asleep.

Lockwood was gaping at me, a pained expression on his face.

George was practically glowing with excitement, his beady eyes bulging.

Lucy was just stood there, confused and disbelieving.

Black creeps into the edges of my vision. It's slowly creeping in until it's all I can see.

Hey mister black nice to meet you! Where are you taking me?

* * *

 _I beam and then giggle excitedly. Joey said he has a surprise, I love surprises!_

 _I'm waiting for him to bring me the surprise. I wonder what it will be . . .?_

 _He said he would just be a minute. There he is, he's walking rather slowly, his fluffy brown hair waving gently in the summer breeze._

 _What has he got? It's a . . . A . . . Knife? Maybe his surprise is a cake and the knife is for cutting it!_

 _"Joey! What's the surprise?" I ask, trying to sound unknowing, "I love cake, I hope it's cake!" I say, to reassure him that I'll like it._

 _" I don't . . . But . . . If I . . . They said that . . ." He stuttered, then his sentence trailed off. He starts to cry, and tremble._

 _"What? Who? What?" I say, confused. What on earth is he talking about? Who is he talking about? What does he mean? Surely the knife . . . Oh!_

 _"Oh my god! Little bro!" I choke on my tears. "Who? What do they . . .? Who . . .?" I trail off, shocked and horrified._

 _WHO IS FORCING MY LITTLE BROTHER TO KILL ME?_

 _"I . . . I'm . . . Please . . . No . . .!" He starts to cry harder, then shakes his head. "I won't! No matter what they say, I . . . can't! Not even if . . . Whatever they do to me."_

 _I lurch forward, and grab the knife. I rap my arms around him, one last hug before-_

 _"Joe . . . It'll be fine. I promise. Go tell mum that I love her, please?" I say, sad and angry, and sort of happy too. I'm happy because I'm loved, and no matter what I will always be loved . . ._

 _"Why?" He asks, nervously._

 _"Just tell her . . . That I say thank you . . . For everything. And Joe . . . I love ya . . ." I say._

 _" . . . Okay," He says, after a pause._

 _He walks off. And I pick the knife up off the warm beige patio tiles. I look around carefully, to make sure Joe has left. Then I plunge the knife, pointy tip first, into my chest._

 _Theo P.O.V._

I watch as Grace jumps up and down in excitement.

If she's human then I must be too . . .

I blackout!

 _Me and my sister are walking down the street. The lights are on and it is cold, dark, and raining._

 _"I wanna go see what's in the shop!" Anna squeals. She has big green eyes and long brown hair, like mine. She is seven._

 _My heart melts as she smiles at me, her big green eyes lighting up. No one knows where she got those eyes._

 _"Okay," I laugh. "Stay close to me, remember?" I run after her._

 _"Come on! Teo. Come on!" She calls over the hustle and bustle of the crowd around us._

 _I run after her. "Anna? Where are you?" I call. I can't see her anymore. "ANNA?" Panic grips me. "ANNA? ANNA WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream. I run through the crowd and see no sigh of her._

 _Anna . . . I've lost you! No! No! No! I'll find you if it's the last thing I do . . ._

 _Tears spring into my eyes and spillover down my cheeks. I know the dangers that the night can bring._

 _I glimpse the shop she wanted to go in. Then I see them. Two masked figures. They have Anna!_

 _"Get off her!" I yell rushing towards them. A crowd of tourists move in front of me, blocking my view of Anna and the masked lot. By the time I push my way through them Anna and the masked people are running down a small alleyway._

 _"I'll hold this one up," says one of the masked men or women. He or she stops and turning to face me pulling a rapier from their belt. I mimic them, pulling my rapier out of my belt._

 _"Give me back my sister you bastard!" I say, stepping forward._

 _"Actually I think I'm gonna keep her!" He spits back._

 _I lunge at him. He didn't think I had the guts, taken unawares he stumbles and falls. I don't even stop to think as I plunge my rapier into the chest. Then I am running after the other one. I can see them up ahead._

 _"Turn around or I shoot!" A voice yells from behind me. I slowly obey. Yet another masked figure stands behind me, holding a gun. The gun is pointing at my chest._

 _Sh*t!_

 _"Teo I'm scared," Anna whimpers._

 _"It'll be alright, Anna," I assure her. I was the hardest thing I have ever done. I new we'd both die here in this ally, tonight._

 _"Just let my sister go and take me instead of her, please," I beg._

 _"No!" Came the harsh reply._

 _I just act. Jumping at him, not caring if I live or die. The gun goes off once, twice, three times. The first bullet hits me in the leg, the second hits the man holding Anna, the third goes somewhere I can't see._

 _I tackle the man to the ground and point the gun at him. Bang! I had just killed for the second time._

 _"Anna are you okay?" I ask turning to face her. She was lying on the ground, and she was dead._

 _All I have left of her is a_ _wooden lama-thing my she had made me. She had said it was a lama, but it didn't look like one. It looked like a badly carved piece of wood. But it was still sweet._

Grace P.O.V.

I awake with a start, but I keep my eyes closed. I don't think I like mister black . . . He shows me bad things. But at least I remember Joey my thirteen year old brother, three years younger than me. He was always more mature than me, just as jolly as me, but not nearly as spontaneous. He was funny, happy, clever, not crazy! I smile sadly.

I probably shouldn't have been so angry, but being a new ghost is hard. I didn't ever harm him, or my parents, I took out my anger on other things. I broke vases, pulled apart pillows, chased the cat, smashed plates and glasses, bent cutlery, I even cracked the TV screen.

That's why they moved out I guess . . . First they hired one of the new 'psychic agents' who had started popping up all over the place. It was about now that 'the problem' started.

The new agent was Theo! She came round and . . . Well, you know the rest.

When Theo died my Mum and Dad got scared, they didn't know that I hadn't meant to hurt her. I searched the papers and listened to the news, but I never heard anything about a Jazmin or a Daniel, my parents, to my knowledge, they died normally. But I did hear something, about the person I had stayed behind for, Joey went missing three years after I died. So in the end, I failed.

I can guess what my source is now, a picture. A picture of me and my brother. But they took it away when they moved house.

Now I just stay behind for the sake of it. I stay behind because staying is better than fading away.

I open my eyes. Lucy is stood in the far corner of the room dusting. Wait! She appears to have changed . . . She has a different body shape, a different face . . . But the same skin color . . . What?

"Lucy . . . What has happened to you? Don't worry! I'm sure there's a remedy. And if not you can always get plastic surgery!" I reassure her.

"I'm not Lucy! How can you even compare me to her! Lucy is a . . . a slob!" The girl who is apparently not Lucy says horrified.

For some reason mister black shouts _COW_ , but she's not a cow. She's a human . . . Or is she? I compare the two in my head. Cow, human, cow, human, cowman, humow . . . Wait, what?

"Oh! Not Lucy! Not human? Help me! LUCY HELP ME! There is a cow in my room, and it has the same skin tone as YOU!" I start of the sentence normally and then steadily grow in pitch and volume.

"Uh, I don't know your name . . . Your a new recruit. I was told you banged your head . . . Are you okay?" The cow asks.

Lucy runs into the room.

"What? What do you-" She spots the cow, "Uh, Grace did you mean to insult Holly? Or do you actually think she's a cow . . ." She asks, unsure and visibly astounded.

"What do you mean? She's not a cow? Why does Mister Black say cow?" I ask, confused. "I mean I thought she was a human too! But Mister black said cow!"

"Okay . . . Well . . . Uh, Well, she's human, okay? Holly isn't a . . . Cow," Lucy says, I think she's a bit creeped out.

"Okay," I agree easily.

"Well, maybe you should go Holly. I think you've scared Grace," Lucy says, sounding . . . Happy, no, something else . . . I can't tell.

"Well, if I scared her how is she going to deal with ghosts? You should really have asked me before you hired her," Holly says skeptically.

"Oh no, I think she'll be just fine when it come to ghosts Holly!" Lucy assures her coolly.

"I see. Well, I better go then. Like you say, we wouldn't want to _scare_ the new _agent,_ " She says, emphasizing certain words.

Mister Black cries out in anger and indignation. He says that cow means nasty. Well if that's the case Holly really is a _cow_ , a human _cow_ at that.

Come to think of it _Holly_ is a very good name for a _cow_!

" _Cow,_ " I mutter, as Holly the _cow_ leaves the room.

"Well," breaths someone from the door.

"Are you another _cow_?" I ask, skeptically. "Oh, I know what cow means now! Mister Black explained that it means 'nasty person'. I still think Holly is a cow though, a human cow!" I explain, seeing Lucy's worried expression.

"No I'm not a cow," Lockwood says from the door. "Well, maybe I am, I guess you will have to decide."

"Not a cow . . . Just misinformed. You know I used to be a ghost but I could _feel_ , and well . . . Can I say this without you biting my head off?" I ask.

"Maybe. I won't guarantee anything," Lockwood says cautiously.

"Well . . . I just want to share . . . To give you my sympathy. I had a . . . sibling, too. Only mine was a little brother not an older sister," I say quietly. Please, please don't bite my head off!

"Oh?" Was all he said.

"Don't you want to know how I know? Aren't you angry? What kind of reaction is that?" I burst out, annoyed. It's one thing to get blown off your feet by the force of someone's anger and another thing completely to have no idea what they're thinking.

"Well . . . No. To be honest I don't want to talk about it at all, especially not to you. I mean I don't even know you!" Lockwood says, his cold anger is strong, like cordial you forgot to dilute. I have to say, Lockwood would make a very scary ghost.

"Well, I'll tell you about my brother, but later. I think I should tell you all at the same time, so that I only have to do it once, like you say, I don't especially want to talk about it," I say, the thought of my brother making me somber.

"Well we'll get Theo, and you can go downstairs and find George." Lucy says all business like.

"Ok, downstairs I go," I say, happy to be doing something decisive.

I drift downstairs on my toes, and drift directly, BANG, into the door.

I fall back and land on my bum. The door opens and George looks at me, eyes popping.

"I'm a human, right?" I ask.

"Uh, yes," he confirms.

"And humans are made of molecules, right?" I ask.

"Uh, yes," he confirms.

"And molecules are made of atoms, right?" I ask.

"Uh, yes," he confirms.

"And atoms are mad of a nucleus with electrons around it, right?" I ask.

"Uh, that's right," he confirms.

"And theres' gap between the nucleus and electrons, right?" I ask.

"Yes - Where are you going with this?" He asks.

I ignore his question. "And there's a gap between each atom, right?" I ask

"Yes," he confirms.

"So technically I'm not solid?" I ask.

"Technically your not solid," he agrees.

"So why can't I walk through the wall? If I'm not solid and the wall isn't solid why can't I walk through the wall?" I complain.

"Well, An atom is the smallest constituent unit of ordinary matter that has the properties of a chemical element. Every solid, liquid, gas, and plasma is composed of neutral or ionized atoms. Atoms are very small; typical sizes are around 100 pm (a ten-billionth of a meter, in the short scale). Every atom is composed of a nucleus and one or more electrons bound to the nucleus. The nucleus is made of one or more protons and typically a similar number of neutrons. Over 99.94% of the atom's mass is in the nucleus. An atom is about 99.9999999999996% empty space. Walls are made up of atoms, but the air is also made up of atoms and you _can_ walk through air, so to speak. So, I have no idea why you can't walk through walls. The concept of walking through walls however is very interesting! I wonder, as a ghost you can walk through walls, but as a human you cannot. Is it simply because ghosts are a form of anti-matter. Or because they are a form of atom, smaller and more unique."

"Uh, well for me walking through walls was like walking through water," I say, overwhelmed slightly by the rather large speech George had just given me.

* * *

 **It's Amelia!**

 **Sorry it took so long to write! It's done now, finally! I hope I got the _Lockwood & Co. _characters' right . . . It's rather hard to portray them!**

 **-Amelia.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Summer.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Three Sad Pasts'

**HEY! I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last. It's all from my characters POV. And this is technically part of the second chapter but I thought seeing as we haven't written it yet I'd publish it.**

* * *

Theo P.O.V.

"Theo?"

I open my eyes and see Lockwood standing over me.

"What?" I ask grumpily. "Come to torture me some more?" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the ceiling.

"We need you to come downstairs and tell us everything!" His voice is hard and cold. I notice that Lucy is standing behind him.

Great, just what I need . . . More interrogating!

I sigh and get off the bed. "If you lay so much as a finger on me or Grace I will-" I am interrupted by a voice in my head.

 _ **Are you sure you want to threaten him? I mean . . . he's your host. The one who gets to say if you stay in the house. Oh, I'm not here by the way . . . I'm just a voice inside your head . . . wooo!**_

I try hard not to snort when my little hallucination tries to act like a ghost.

Um, hello . . .?

"Never mind!" I say out loud, stomping out of the room, Lucy and Lockwood follow close behind.

I knew this would probably irritate the hell out of Lockwood and Lucy, so I slid down the banister and land on my feet at the bottom. I run through the door to the lounge and plonk myself down on the couch next to Grace.

"I can't believe they have the nerve to interrogate us again!" I storm.

"You do know I'm sitting here, right?" George asks. He is sitting in an armchair, his glasses perch on the bridge of his nose.

"Duh, it's hard not to notice you, your so big!" I snap, glowering at him. He looks hurt and turns back to his book.

I gaze around the room. I have never been in it before. There is a very random picture or some pears in a bowl hanging over the mantlepiece. Some bookshelves are up against the walls and a few armchairs huddled around the fire.

Lucy and Lockwood walk in and stand before myself and Grace.

"So what's the first question, Tony?" I ask. I could just tell that he wouldn't like being called Tony. He didn't seem to, seeing as his fists clench.

 _ **That's great! Just annoy him a little more and you might even have an excuse to hit him . . . He's just a closed off piece of CRAP!**_ my little hallucination whispers in my head.

"So?" I snicker at Lockwood's annoyed look.

"What did you come back for?" George demands, leaning forward eagerly.

"I don't see why I should answer that!" I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"Look, Theo, right?" I nod, and Lucy continues. "All we want to know is why you stayed and then you can do whatever the hell you want," Lucy smiles.

"I think it was because of this." I pull a silver chain from around my neck. On the chain is a very badly carved llama. My sister made it for me just before she died. I hold it out for them all to see.

Lockwood tries to grab it.

"Don't you dare!" I yell, pushing him away.

Grace gets up and says, "Now, now, Theo, your acting rather childish. Stop annoying Lockwood like that!" She puts her hands on her hips. "I guess I should tell my story now . . . Well, my brother was blackmailed into trying to kill me - but he changed his mind - by some anonymous evil people, they said would do something bad if he didn't kill me. My brother decided he didn't care, there was no way he should kill me. I decided that I would have to kill myself to save everyone from the bad things that the evil people would do if I didn't die." She pauses. "My source is a teddybear, my brothers first teddybear. I got it for him when he was a baby. I stayed behind to protect my brother, Joey, I failed miserably."

"What? Did you kill him?" snorts George.

"Of course not! I wasn't even there! They moved out of the house when they realised it was haunted. No, he went missing three years after I died. I . . . I failed," she whispers the last part, a pained look on her face.

"I came back, as you know, because of this necklace my sister made me," I begin, not letting the sorrowful silence stretch on. "We were walking down a busy street . . . Anna ran off and was grabbed by three masked figures. I followed them down an alleyway, killed two. One of the them accidentally killed the one I failed to. But in all the confusion and fighting Anna was shot and . . . died." I Look down.

"May I have another look at the necklace?" Lucy asks tentatively. I hold it out for her to examine, keeping my eyes fixed on the closed of piece of crap known as Lockwood.

"It looks kinda like a llama," Lucy observes kindly.

"That's what she said it was . . ." I trail off. If only I could go back and tell Anna how very, very, sorry I am for failing her.

I let go of the necklace. Lucy just gazes at it inthralled.

"Luce, give me the necklace," Lockwood says quietly.

Lucy looks at him and shakes her head. "You can't kill them, Lockwood. They are human now." She smiles and hands me back the necklace. "Besides, it's Theo's."

"They are monsters'! I can't believe you are siding with them. You just met these - these things! You can't trust them," Lockwood snaps. His voice is hard and there's something about his tone that makes me jump to my feet in anger

"You know what?" I hiss. "Your the worst person I've ever met! I wish I had never met you, Anthony Lockwood!"

I wait for him to react, but he doesn't, he just walks to a chair and sits down.

"This place is unbearable!" I say, flinging my hands up in exasperation and annoyance.

"Then leave." Lockwood's voice is distant and barley above a whisper.

"No!" I say starting to enjoy myself. I suppose when your half mad you get mood-swings a lot.

 _ **I don't blame you. You should be enjoying yourself for once.**_ My little hallucination's back.

"So why do you think you turned human again?" George asks eagerly.

"Well, obviously I've been dead for so long that I became human . . . Maybe it's something to do with the fact that the timeframe can't handle supporting something so logically incorrect as a ghost," Grace says matter-of-factly.

"Wow!" George exclaims. "That's a really smart answer for a _crazy_ ghost."

"Well, I try," Grace says.

"Well, I think we should put Theo's source in silver and see if she disappears," Lockwood suggests. Wow! He must really have a problem with me.

"And we should throw you into a room full of ghosts with no defence what-so-ever!?" I growl. "That's basically what you'll be doing to me!"

"What if she does vanish? How will I live?" demands Grace angrily.

"That's your problem," Lockwood answers cooly.

"I think your being a bit . . . inconsiderate, to say the least!" Grace says calmly.

"A BIT INCONSIDERATE?" I yell. "IT'S DOWNRIGHT EVIL!" I glare at Lockwood.

"I never was good at insulting people," Grace comments sheepishly. "And it's not exactly his fault . . . He has a bad background!" Grace sighs.

"I don't care if he has a bad background! It doesn't excuse what he wants to do!" I stamp my foot.

"Well, I care if he has a bad background! I feel sorry for him!" Grace says, the sympathy plain in her voice.

"Guys, you do realise Lockwood is in the room, right?" Lucy interrupts.

"Duh!" I say.

"Oops!" Grace shrugs sheepishly.

"Baah!" I say, because she's been acting sheepish today.

"Theo, why are you a sheep?" Grace asks.

"I'm not a sheep, your acting all sheepish!" I snap annoyed.

George cuts in. "Um, guys, last time I checked this conversation wasn't about sheep or Lockwood's past, it was about why you turned into humans again!" George flings his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Why does us turning back into humans matter so much?" I demand, looking into George pudgy excited face.

"Ghosts aren't supposed to exist!" George tells me.

"And why's that?" I ask.

"Because . . ." George trails off.

"Because their unnatural and dangerous!" Lockwood answers for him.

"No. Their not! They are only dangerous when you pose a threat to them!" I'm so angry and confused!

 _ **My I lend a hand?**_ my little hallucination asks.

 _Um . . . Ok?_

 _ **Lockwood has had a very troubled past. He to, has lost a sister. She was ghost-toched and died. He blames himself for her death because he was**_ ** _downstairs and she called to him needing help. He was just to busy playing or whatever and came up a few minuets later to find her dead and a ghost that was angry and wanted to kill him._**

 _So he's not just a git? He's only like this because of his sister . . . Um?_

 ** _Jessica._**

 _His sister Jessica._

 _"_ Oh! Lockwood!" I gasp. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry!" I whisper. "But it still doesn't change the way you've been acting." I fold me arms. "You've been a real jerk!"

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
